Pirate Gold (AU)
by kimmibers
Summary: On her 18th birthday Hinata's world is turned upside down and not just because she's travelling the world with a bunch of pirates. She doesn't know who she can trust, she's on her own lost in world of pirates she's been thrown into without knowing why and all thanks to a mysterious gold coin. Captain Sasuke isn't all what he seems as well.
1. Chapter 1

Hi so tumbler are doing SasuHina revolution week I've decided as my fanfics are always too long to just do one prompt I'm just gonna concentrate on this one and upload a chapter every day (If I'm able to with work). I've been working a lot on my writing recently and hope this story shows improvement compared to previous uploads. So I hope you like it :) pls leave notes/review

LONG LIVE SASUHINA :D

Kim xxx

* * *

 **Pirate Gold (AU) – Chapter 1**

Lady Hinata awoke from her dreams, just like any normal day. Today was no ordinary day, it being her 18th birthday.

Throughout childhood, her father Hiashi Hyuga and herself had been at logger heads many times. Her safety paramount, as she grew in to a teen her father's will had felt overwhelmingly claustrophobic.

If her mother were alive, Hinata believed her confined childhood would never have come about. She had been told by the servants that her mother had dies in an accident when Hinata was 4 years old. Hinata remembered very little of her mother, loosing her at such a young age, she did however retain the memories of her mother's stories. Every night Hinata would beg and harass her mother for said stories and each night her mother complied. Her stories created enchanting dreams that would be filled with far off lands, maundering pirates and adventures most magical.

The Hyuga mansion stood tall and proud, sat on a cliff looking over the village and beach below. Konoha was just like any other port village; its docks welcoming ships with their hulls laden with cargo. From the beach a simple path lead up to the village a tavern open greeting sailors and regulars bringing talk of their time on sea. The market, busy with gossip, always filled with wares from all the 7 seas.

As a child Hinata would sneak from her father's side and escape down to the docks, drawn by the siren call of the sea. With her over protective father she had never had the opportunity to sail as the song enticed, and with every failed attempt Hinata had grown into despair and eventually gave up.

* * *

Once dressed for the day ahead Hinata made her way to the dining room, where her father sat patiently at the table.

"My beautiful girl," Hiashi stood at her entrance, "Happy birthday my moon child." He called her her childhood nickname given to her as she was born under a full moon.

"father." Hinata smiled sweetly and allowed her father to give her a hug. Once

sat down Hinata noticed a small red box to one side of her father.

"Before I give you this," Hiashi caught her glance at the box, "There is something you must know." As he spoke he gripped the red box with its perfectly wrapped bow. "But I'm afraid of your reaction."

"Father?" Hinata questioned, "I'm not use to seeing you like this."

"What I'm about to say relates to your mother," At the mention of her Hinata's attention could be drawn no where else. "Your mother, God rest her soul, was no ordinary woman. You remind me so much of her." He added. Hinata knew she held much of a resemblance to her mother, it had been a rather sore point growing up between her father and herself in the early years after her death. Hinata held Hiashi's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"It's been 14 years since her death and everything you've been told is wrong. My dear moon child, this going to come as quite a shock but keep in mind I didn't tell you for your own good."

"It's ok father, I understand my safety was always and will always be your concern."

"Thank you moon child," Hiashi gave her a small smile, "On your 4th birthday the 3 of us wanted to have are own private party on our vessel. Your dear loved the sea, almost as much as you," Hiashi smiled in recollection, "Her own father was on his way to visit you, he hadn't had the opportunity to meet you yet and we were all so looking forward to our family being back together." Hiashi's face darkened so Hinata gave his hand another squeeze. "Before his imminent arrival our ship was spotted by 'the death ship'. My dear child you've never seen such a ship in your life, its was black as the plague the black sails seemed to eat up the skies and all happiness you've ever felt seems to sucked out of you. All you feel is your death coming straight towards you. The crew of the 'death ship' are lead by no other than Captain Madara, I've heard it said that the last thing you see before your death is yourself reflected in his eyes." Hinata gasped at the name, the whole world knew of Captain Madara. He was the most ruthless pirate of all and would even kill other pirates, a heresy against the pirate code, doing this to only improve his power. But Hinata had thought him to be only a folks tale, she only knew of him from her mother's stories.

"He is the most evil of pirates," Hiashi continued, "With only the 3 of us on board we were grossly outnumbered. Your mother urged me to keep you safe and to hide you from Madara. We knew he was there for her, he'd been chasing your mother all there adult lives-"

"Why?" Hinata interrupted.

"When they were children they were promised to one another, an arranged marriage. But your mother heard of his murderous ways and would have nothing to do with marrying such a man. She ran away in the hopes of escaping him and for a while it worked. Our biggest fear had come true, Madara had found her, but he knew nothing of you. While I hid in the hold with you – the biggest shame in my life – you mother fought with Madara. I took a peak through the metal crate, your mother was an excellent swords woman, she had met her match with captain Madara though, you've never seen 2 blades dance like that. Your mother fought with all her might, but ultimately the duel would take her life." Hiashi paused, his voice breaking, "Madara left her on the deck to bleed, she knew she didn't have long – Her dying wish – Was I keep you safe – And on your 18th birthday, you have this." Hiashi slid the red box towards her.

Hinata looked from the box then to her father with tears gliding down her face. Hinata's chair screeched with her sudden movement.

"Papa," She hugged him from behind and gave his own tear stained cheek a peck, "You kept her promise, I am safe." She assured him.

"Thank you, moon child." Hiashi patted her arm. He handed her the box and gestured her to sit once more, Hinata obliged.

"This was your mother's most prised possession, other than you," Hiashi informed her. As he spoke Hinata began to carefully open the ribbon, "For generations it has been handed down, a symbol of her families lineage, and now to you."

Hinata lifted the lid on the box with bated breath.

"A gold coin?" She looked to her father in confusion.

"Not everything is as simple as it seems."

Hinata lifted the box to inspect the coin closer. The coin looked to be made of solid gold and was covered in a tribal like pattern. Hinata picked up the coin from it's box and turned it over to inspect the other side. The moment the coin now 'heads up' Hinata felt powerful jolt emitting from her hand, the sound of her heart beat sent ripples from the coin that echoed all around Konoha cove.

"Drop it!" Hiashi shouted his voice shaking. With shaking fingers Hinata quickly placed thy-e coin back in it's box.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Quick we must pack," Hiashi stood from his chair, "We don't have time. Pack only essentials, we leave by night fall. There is much to prepare." That said Hiashi left the room.

"What in the world just happened?" Hinata asked herself. She looked down at the coin. The skull and crossbones even with no eyes seemingly looking at her and laughing.

"What are you?"

* * *

Hinata sank in to the couch, with a bag of her clothes and personal effects at her side. _What a miserable birthday,_ she thought to herself. She'd seen nothing of her father. Since morning he's been locked away in his study while the servants buzzed a hive of activity packing the houses belongings, most for transport some for market.

Hinata still had no clue what was happening. The gold coin, still in it's box, had been taken from her by 1 of the servants, claiming her father needed it. The day had been none stop, a chaotic hurricane of packing and emotions.

The weather had shifted from the beautiful sunny morning to the dark clouds heavy with storms.

Hinata watched through the window as the clouds drew closer turning midday in to twilight. If she hadn't been observing the horizon she might have missed the moment a black top sail broke the horizon. Hinata had never seen the ship before but something about it exuded animal menace, causing goosebumps to appear on her arms. Winks of muzzle-flash glittered the horizon and the muffled booms of cannon came a second later. A split second later and another top sail, this time red, peaked over the horizon.

"Shit!" Hiashi hastily entered the room, "They're here. We must go now." Hiashi grabbed Hinata's hand pulling her away from the window.

"No!" Hinata shouted authoritatively, "What is happening? You can't just keep hiding things from me."

"Please Hinata, now is not the time to be fucking awkward." At such rare language used from her father Hinata fell silent. "I'm sorry my moon child," He bowed his head, "I know you have questions, when we have time I shall answer them." Hinata nodded her head, the fight in her silenced not wanting to add to his stress. "What I'm about to tell you, you won't like, but hear my words well and do not disobey. You are to flee from here, use the passage ways from the mansion and hide at the rocks below. Hide there until I find you -"

"But -"

"Shush Hinata, you must do as I ask, your safety is of up most importance. You have to survive." He urged, "If for some reason you are captured by 1 of these ships use the word 'Parley' and do not tell anyone your name," Next he showed her a plain cheap looking gold locket. "Inside here is the coin. Whatever you do do not the coin again. Keep it hidden, keep it safe." He implored.

By now the 2 ships had come closer to their cove and with them Hiashi's mood sombre.

"Why do I get the feeling you're saying goodbye?" Hinata asked.

Hiashi said nothing in return, tentatively he placed the locket around her neck. He had tears in his eyes refusing to let them fall.

"You must go."

Hinata fled, just as her father instructed. She hid at the base of the cliffs a finger tip from the sea crashing against the rocks. Even that sound couldn't conceal the screams of lives being lost. The cannons from the ships taking over her once peaceful cove.

She watched, silently crying, as the black ship took aimed it's cannons and with there full force reduced her home and childhood memories to a pile of rubble.

What felt like hours later the black ominous ship sailed by her under the cover of darkness. Hinata could only see it as it floated by unbelievably close. Coming from it the noise of celebration, their job complete.

The cove now echoed with the wale's of newly made widows and orphans. The sea stained red as the bodies of the nameless bobbed in the currant and washed up on the shore.

"Who are you?" A male's voice bellowed as he pointed his piston towards her.

"P-Parley." She stammered.

"What did she say?" Another male's voice asked the first male.

"She said parley-"

"- Or what!? Can't we just pretend she never said anything?"

"We can't," The first male lowered his weapon, distracted by his companion, "If the cap'in found out we didn't follow the code he'd..." with a finger the man traced a line across his neck.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself in for, girl." The second man spoke, "Now get up and come with us!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews and follows so far. I hope you enjoy this chapter and it makes you want to continue. Pls keep your reviews coming I love hearing your reactions, they inspire me to keep writing.**

 **#LongLiveSasuHina**

 **Kimx xxx**

* * *

 **Pirate Gold (AU) – Chapter 2**

Hinata stumbled along the cliff edge as she walked in between the 2 men. Drawing closer to the torch lights in the cove she could make out a tattoo on the leading man's arm, the symbol of the Anbu black ops pirates, a symbol only known to her from her mother's stories. The man's blondes hair bounced under the torch light as he walked along the stony path.

"You swim?" The blonde asked her turning his face towards her. Hinata nodded, "Good." He smiled wickedly. Felling a sudden push from behind Hinata screamed as she fell through the air and splashed in to the freezing water.

Treading water, she coughed and spluttered desperately trying to reclaim her breath. Her body shivered at the swift drop in temperature. Saved from drowning by simple attire. If she had been wearing one of her formal kimonos she would of no doubt drown from its weight.

The 2 men laughed at her and with joyous cries both leaped in to the water. They swam towards the humongous ship. I t was well maintained, with it's unbarnacled white hull and red sails, as un-weathered as the day they were hoisted. The smell emitting from the ship smelt strongly of gun powder, tobacco and the sent of men's labour. A sombre mood created by a traditional kokyü and shamisen gave voice to the mourning around them. **(listen to Naruto loneliness)**.

The trio climbed up the wooden ladder, it's steps hollowed in to the side of the hull and with the blonds help Hinata climbed over the wooden railing and on to the ships main deck.

"Naruto, Kiba, what news?" A commanding voice declared the trio's attention immediately.

Hinata gazed at the man as he walked down the stairs from the helm.

"cap'in." The 2 men who lead Hinata here stood to attention on either side of her.

As the captain walked closer she inspected the man. He was handsome with his oval face and straight nose. His walk graceful, like a lion on the prowl, she hoped she wouldn't become his prey. His blue coat hugged against his muscular body wearing it open allowing Hinata to glimpse at the white shirt tucked in to his trousers. The shirt also open to his breast bone revealing a peek of chest hair. The coat had white and gold edging bring grandeur to the outfit with its added flair of gold buttons some glimmered in the torch light, others she noted had speckles of blood dusting them. The captain's hair was long for male, his bang's framing his oval face, from what she could see of the back it looked to be shorter and spiky and jet black in the torch light. He didn't look much older than herself, but his eyes, as black as a moonless night, spoke of battles and loses showing a maturity beyond his years.

"Is this her?" The captains asked.

"No sir," The blond answered, "We checked what was left of the Hyuga mansion. There are no survivors."

"Dammit!" The captain cursed, "Are you sure? What of bodies?"

"We found both Lord Hiashi's and his daughter."

Hinata's legs gave way at the news, covering her mouth trying to muffle her cry of pain, but nothing could of prevented the tears.

"Who's the girl?"

"We found hidden by the caves near the Hyuga mansion."

"Get up." The captain instructed.

"You heard the cap'in," Hinata felt herself being pulled by her upper arm. "Get up!"

"Kiba, she's clearly in shock," The captain berated. A moment later and the captain was crouched down offering her his hand. With his help, she stood at her full heigh her legs still wobbled but she defiantly looked the captain in the eyes.

"She used Parley, cap'in." The man who Hinata now knew as Kiba spoke.

"And how does an innocent girl know of that word?" The captain mused.

"My father taught me."

"Who was your father?"

"He was just a chef for the Hyuga household, I was a servant for Lady Hinata. My name is H- Hanabi, Sir." Hinata curtseyed.

"Fine. I'll deal with you later." He dismissed her, "Shikamaru see to it Miss Hanabi has her own hammock, away from the men!" The captain projected for the crew to hear a chorus of disgruntled moans echoed around the deck, "And if I hear of one hair being touched on this girls head, without her consent, I'll throw you to underworld myself!"

"Aye captain." The group of men answered.

"Naruto, we're going to the land of Sand, you're at the helm. The rest of you mangy mutts prepare to set sail!"

Hinata stood silently, awaiting instructions off the captain. Turning she watched as her home disappeared in to the distance. Holding the locket in one hand Hinata silently bid farewell to her home and father. Not knowing what lay ahead for her.

Once out on the open sea Hinata sat with crew listening silently to the chatter around her, as they all enjoyed chef Choji's cooking.

"So tell us about yourself Hanabi." Kiba prompted.

"Oh well, there's not much to tell," She blushed, "Can you please tell me about the captain?" She asked Kiba, while looking towards the handsome Captain standing beside Naruto at the helm.

"You don't know Captain Sasuke?" Hinata shook her head, "Sasuke Uchiha?" He added.

Hinata paused, now that she thought about it she had heard the name, read it in her father's newspaper once.

"But – He's dead?" Hinata said out loud, making Kiba laugh boisterously.

"So the navy of the land of fire believes, but really he's alive and kicking."

"Why?" Hinata questioned, her curiosity peaked. Kiba looked around to check if Sasuke was out of ear shot.

"Sasuke was second in command under his brother, Itachi. A board the Tecora. As part of the Royal Navy of fire their duty was to sail to ports around the world and retrieve the cargo, bringing it back to the land of fire. On what was to become their last voyage together Itachi and Sasuke were shocked to discover their cargo was not sugar, as had been previous, but people," Hinata gasped, "Men, women and children chained up like cattle. Itachi and Sasuke were so disgusted with the treatment of these people that had once been free, they made a deal with the pirate king-."

"Pirate king?" Hinata interrupted.

"You have lived a sheltered life Hanabi," Kiba commented, "Yes, we pirates have a kind, he has magical eyes that can see the hidden currents and treasures in the sea. These eyes can only be passed down through the king's line. If someone tries to take their eyes by force, the eye would go back to how they were before they were crowned; useless." Kiba informed her, "Itachi and Sasuke made a blood oath with the pirate king to find his grand daughter – the rightful heir, and see her ascend the throne she was born for. In return the king helped Sasuke and Itachi with a plan to present to the world the loss of ship Tecora with all hands, when in truth we and all the slaves in their hold lived and went free."

"But Itachi is still a captain for the navy?" Hinata asked, "It said so in the papers."

"Aye. They thought it best that one of them should 'survive' to tell their story to the king of the land of fire. Now with the pirate king dead, Itachi is a spying for the pirates."

"Dangerous game to be spying for pirates. Why? 'cos the last guy they caught, ended up being nailed to one of the Royal navy ship as their new figure head **alive** and sailed around the 7 seas. It's said he died somewhere out on the open sea a week later." Shino commented.

"How awful." Hinata voiced.

"Hanabi!" Shikamaru called.

"oh - Please excuse me," Hinata bowed to Kiba and Shino, "Thank you for the meal." Hinata said to Choji and placed her empty bowl in a barrel of water.

"Did she just bow?" Kiba asked his crew mates.

"Weird." Shino answered.

Shikamaru lead Hinata to the crews sleeping quarters. There were hammocks arranged and cramped together in rows, like so many curing hams in a butchers shop. There were simple wooden crates beside each hammock, some tidy others had clothes and other personal belongings spilling out of them.

"This ones yours," He told her pointing to the very last one, "I've hung rope so can hang your clothes on it to dry and give you some privacy from wondering eyes, and the hands that follow".

"Thank you." Hinata blushed at such words and the thoughts that came unbidden with them.

"I suggest you get some sleep while you can." Shikamaru spoke as he left.

* * *

"Land ho!" Came a cry from the crows nest above, waking Hinata and the crew that were previously sleeping. They scrambled to their positions on deck. Hinata, in her haste, hit the floor hard.

"Hanabi, you're wanted by the captain!" Kiba shouted.

"C-Coming!" Hinata answered.

Quickly she pulled her woollen shawl around her shoulders and headed above decks.

"Took you long enough." The captain said as her head emerged from the darkness of the sleeping quarters and in to the morning sun. "Follow me." He instructed.

Captain Sasuke opened the door to his quarters; the captain's cabin Inviting her in, some of the crew wolf whistled, making Hinata's face turn as red as a tomato. "Shut up you idiots, and get to work!" Sasuke called out them them, "Ignore them, nothing untoward will happen to you."

Hinata nodded her head and stepped in to the cabin. It was located, like every other ship, at the back of the vessel. The room had a row of windows at the back, not a smear on any of them and there were 8 in total. Hinata was able to see the morning sun welcoming them to the new day.

Considering the grandeur of the windows and its views the furniture in the cabin was rather simple; to one side of the room a double bed, made perfectly not a crease in sight. A painting of ship in the middle of a storm as behind it heavy clouds of lighting chased the ship as it rode a towering wave, hung in a wooden plain frame.

Sasuke sat at his desk, the only piece of furniture that looked disorganised with; maps, books, pots of ink and quills, paper with scribbled notes and a compass strewn all over its top.

"Sit," He instructed, pointing to a simple wooden chair opposite. "How was your sleep?"

"I thank you, yes it was comfortable."

"And the men?"

"They left me be," She replied, "Although, I am not use to such loud snoring." She joked.

"Yes, my men can be rather loud," He gave her a small smile, "The reason I have asked you in here is, you have used parley to board my ship," Hinata nodded, "What is your plan?"

"My plan?"

"Do you have family you wish visit? How far will you be travelling with us?" Hinata shifted in the chair uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry, I have no family that I know of." She awkwardly played with the hem of her shawl, "My whole life was in Konoha. I'm afraid I'm at a lose with your questions."

"Its fine, for now. I have more pressing matters on may hands at present."

"I'm sorry if I have inconvenienced you Captain Sasuke."

"It's no bother. Today I am visiting Lord Garra of the sand and you will accompany me. You are to act as a lady, this meeting needs to be disguised as a social visit. You are to mention nothing that is digressed to no other, is that understood?"

"Yes captain."

"Good," Sasuke sat back on his chair, looking like a king sat on his thrown, "I trust if you do not follow my commands you understand our pact of parley will be broken?"

"Yes sir."

"I have sent suitable attire down to your quarters, go change, we will be at Lord Garra's soon."

Hinata looked at the dress captain Sasuke had provided. It consisted of a corset, to be worn under a fashionable gown. The dress itself had it's own bodice with skirt attached. The bodice laced up at the back, accentuating her waist while the skirt flared at the hips and hung to the floor. The material felt heavy in her hands as she stepped in to the gown. On the material, sown flowers of cotton in bright colours added splendour to the dress.

"Kiba!" She called, "Will you help me with this?"

"Well this is strange, I'm use to taking a corset off not putting them on." He commented as he laced her up.

"Don't be so vulgar," She reprimanded. "Is it normal not to be able to breath?" She asked upon his completion.

"You're asking the wrong guy Hanabi," Kiba smirked, "You do look good amazing though, if it's any consolation."

With Kiba's help, Hinata walked up the steps and on to the decks above.

"Looking good Hanabi!" Naruto complimented.

Hinata gripped on to the wooden railing trying to catch her breath, _how is one suppose to breath,_ she thought.

In the mid-morning sun, Hinata looked at the land of sand, and just like it's name suggested she could see its sand dunes. She had never seen such a derelict place, then again she'd never travelled out of Konoha until last night. The wind whipped up the sand creating waves of the powder and causing it to pour over the edges of the cliffs like a waterfall.

As the cliffs drew ever closer Hinata worried they would smash in to them turning the ship in to driftwood.

"Hold steady," Shino stood beside her, noting her uneasiness, "You see, this is how we visit all the 7 Lords of the pirate council. The Lord's each own their own lands beside the sea. They have to look like respectable land owner's, but really..." Shino pointed to a cave ahead.

The cave, she realised, was hidden so that you could only see it from a certain angle and only up close could you see it's opening. Close enough to look like you were going to crash, if you didn't know the cave was here, none would venture this close to the cliffs.

Hinata watched, her jaw slacked, as the ship, expertly steered by Sasuke, drifted in to the cave. The ceiling dripped as water melted off the stalactites above, the sound reverberating off the cave walls, like a merry tune. The waves gently caressing the walls added base to the melody of dripping water and around the cave walls a salty line marked the high tide.

Sasuke guided the ship to the waiting dock with it's torch light to make it's whereabouts known. Once stopped, the crew dropped anchor smoothly and at a well practised pace. Lastly a gangway was connected from the ship to dock.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked, offering her his arm. Hinata linked her arm in his, unable to answer vocally as she was still struggling to breath.

Sasuke lead Hinata through the grand entrance of lord Garra's mansion. With it's high ceiling and polished flooring Hinata felt to be more in a cathedral than a house. Judging by the expensive furniture and chandeliers Hinata guessed lord Gaara's wealth must be staggering. She looked upon a bewitching painting, it was an oil painting of a brunette woman with her grand white and blue dress hung off her shoulders provocatively. It was then Hinata realised she'd seen the paining in another article in her father's newspaper. The painting had been reported as stolen from a ship a year previous.

"His lord ship will see you in his office."

"Temari." Sasuke acknowledged the blond woman.

"Sasuke." She greeted cordially.

"Shikamaru is in the cave if you wish to see him." Sasuke made small talk.

"That jerk!" Temari scoffed, as she guided them to lord Garra's office, "As if I have time for his nonsense."

By the time they arrived at Garra's office, Hinata was panting.

"You alright dear? Not used to the desert heat I expect. Here, use this." Temari handed her a hand fan.

"Th- Thank you." Hinata said, and eagerly began to fan herself.

Once lord Gaara allowed them to enter the room Temari made a hasty departure.

"Say hi to Shikamaru for me." lord Garra teased.

"Oh fuck off the lot of you!" She shouted, slamming the door closed behind her, making Garra laugh and Sasuke smirk in her wake.

"I don't believe I've met this beautiful creature." lord Garra spoke as his eyes roamed Hinata's body.

"This is Hanabi, a servant of lord Hiashi's." Hinata curtseyed at her introduction.

"And how did it come about you boarding captain Sasuke's ship?"

"I used p-parley." Hinata struggled.

"Well isn't Sasuke lucky-"

"Yes, yes enough with the seduction, can we discuss business now?" Sasuke snapped.

"But of course. Please, take a seat." Garra gave him a strained grimace.

Hinata could feel her awareness of her surroundings fade in and out as the two pirates began their discussion. She could make them out conversing about her father and 'Hinata' being killed. They debated sending a special hawk to the other pirate lords to arrange a summit to decide what the best course of action would be to deal with Captain Madara and his bunch of treacherous pirates.

Hinata quickly excused herself and walked on the balcony adjoining the office. She clung on to the stone barrier as she looked out to the sea glistening in the heat, its calming waves with their white froth the only sign of movement. The fan, she waved frantically in front of her face, did nothing to aid her struggling breath.

"Sasuke." She tried to call, her head suddenly light, "Sasuke!" She tried again.

"What is it?" He asked her irritated by her disturbance.

"I- I can't breath."

"You'll be fine." He dismissed her.

A fraction of a second later and Sasuke watched from his seat as the servant girl fell forward over the railing. She didn't cry out, and a moment later the sound of a resounding splash could be heard.

"For fuck sake." Sasuke muttered. Throwing off his shoes and formal captain's jacket he ran and jumped over the railing and dived in to the clear water below. In the crystal clear water Sasuke could see the vivid colours of the coral, fish scattered away frightened by the sudden appearance of humans and in the distance sunken ships that had dared tried to enter the pirate cave lay on the sea floor.

Sasuke swam to Hinata the moment her dress flickered with a ray of sunlight reflected upon the material showing her whereabouts. He tried lifting her, the weight from the dress dragging them both down, no matter how hard he kicked. Sasuke tore at the laces at the back of the bodice of the dress and dragged the offending article off her body. Finally freed from its weight, Sasuke swam with Hinata to the surface and on to the near by beach.

He lay her on her back expecting her to breath now out of the ocean, but something was wrong. He tried breathing in to her mouth for a couple of puffs, to no avail. Frantically Sasuke looked at Hanabi urging her to breath, when he noticed her attire and recognised the constricting corset. Using both hand, on either side of its fastening hooks, Sasuke pulled at the fabric. Hearing the hooks popping open and some even rip off entirely revealing her undergarments. As soon as the corset was released Hanabi coughed, water projecting from her mouth. Sasuke turned her on to her side to prevent her from choking on the salty water.

"You are more trouble than you're worth." Sasuke mused.

"Is she alive?!" Garra called from the balcony.

"Aye! She's breathing!" Sasuke shouted back.

Hinata lay still feeling the smooth sand under her and delighted in breathing in the sea breeze. As she lay there catching her breath lord Garra arrived bringing with him Sasuke's shoes and coat.

Finally freed from that dreadful corset and dress Hinata tried standing, but her head became dizzy once more and she began to fall.

"Not too hasty." Sasuke gripped on to her arms steadying her. He placed his coat over her shoulders to cover her indecent exposure "Let's get back to the ship." He suggested, Hinata nodded in response. Without warning Sasuke picked her up off the sand so her legs hung off one of his arms, her back resting against the other and he gestured her to put her arms around his neck as he walked. From the natural bounce in his walk Hinata felt it best to close her eyes to bid the sudden sickness away.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Can we keep her?" Hinata stirred from her sleep.

"She's not a pet Naruto." She heard Sasuke reply.

"But if she has no family where else is meant to go?" Kiba added.

"A pirate's life is not for a girl."

"Why not? Temari does it." Naruto argued, "And begging your pardon captain, isn't that for Hanabi to decide?"

"Fine!" Sasuke growled, "Make it known to her what life is like at sea, you two are in charge of her training. She needs to know everything; from daily chores to sword and pistols, understood?"

"Aye sir!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Sorry it's taken me a week to get this chapter out! I had to move house last week (a second time in 6 months) absolute nightmare! Anyway with that done I can now finally post my chapter and get on to the next. Thank you once again for all your reviews and keeping me inspired, honestly love reading every response to my stories! Hope you like chapter 3. Please keep reviewing.**

 **Kim XXX**

* * *

 **Pirate Gold – chapter 3**

Out on the open sea, the ocean breeze filled the sails, ploughing the ship through the waves as a steady speed. With no land and only ocean in sight. By day, they navigated with the aids of a compass and sextant, by night the stars.

"The the island of Haka, Naruto." Sasuke informed his trusty helmsman.

"Aye captain." Naruto responded.

"From the land of Sand I estimate our journey to take 2 months, weather depending." Sasuke adding checking his charts, "We'll have to stop for provisions along the way at port Kara in the land of Sky."

"And the hot springs at the Coral Isles? The men would appreciate that, captain" Naruto suggested.

"We'll see." Sasuke made no promises.

Sasuke stood on the quarterdeck, in the glorious sunshine, while Naruto hummed a merry tune beside him. He watched as his crew aided Hanabi with her duties. She was currently on her hands and knees, a bucket of water beside beside her. At day break she had been the first the awake and gone down to the kitchens to help chef Choji prepare breakfast for the men. Sasuke could hear her girly yelps of pain as she cut in to her fingers several times clumsily. She had then began scrubbing decks starting at the fo'c'sle (the front of the ship) and scrubbed her way down to parallel with the main mast.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, now standing over her.

"Sorry?"

"Is that soap water?" Hanabi nodded, "You're suppose to use salt water, it stops the men from slipping." He pointed towards Kiba as he climbed down the rigging from the crows nest and slipped

on the wooden floor.

"Oh- I'm sorry I assumed -"

"Don't assume. Start again." He commanded.

"Aye captain." She spoke dejectedly.

"It's fine. I placed Naruto and Kiba in charge of your training, they should of told you." Sasuke said in the hopes of comforting her, "Let me see your hands after your kitchen adventure this morning?"

"Oh... You heard about that?" Hanabi asked wiping her hands on her cream shirt as a blush crept up her neck to her cheeks.

"A good captain always knows where his crew are, and I heard you cries of pain," Sasuke smirked.

Hanabi held her hands out for Sasuke to inspect. Her small hands were red and wrinkled from the water, there were a few cuts on her left hand but none were deep enough to be concerned with. Feeling her palms, to check for callouses or sores, surprisingly her hands were smooth and soft, nothing like any servant girl Sasuke had ever come across.

"Start again," Sasuke dropped her hands, "The salt water may sting the wounds a little." He advised, "Get Kiba to help you it's partly his fault you used soapy water in the first place." Sasuke walked then trying to ignore the nagging feeling in his gut that he was being lied to.

Morning turned to mid-day and the chores were complete. On deck the crew gathered showing off their sword skills to Hanabi, as she sat on a barrel. The sound of swords clashing together, along with the men cheering on the two duellers in the centre could be heard over the sound of the waves slapping against the ship.

"Go for the guts!" Naruto would shout from the helm every now and again.

Sasuke noticed that the atmosphere on the ship had changed since Hanabi's arrival. The crew had taken her under their wing, like a giant family – all her protective brothers. Sasuke likened her to a siren, but instead of luring men to their deaths she lead them to her heart without even knowing the influence she had over them.

He himself couldn't help but look for her each time he was on deck. His gaze looked for her before his brain could realise. Once she'd finished cleaning she'd changed in to a violet kimono top with a dark blue obi tied around her waist that accentuated her curves. Everything about her reminded Sasuke of his first love, the sea; the curves of her body like waves kissing the shore, her eyes were striking with their turquoise colouring, reminding him of the crystal clear sea at a picturesque desert island. Her long waist length hair tossed behind her with the wind, it was a strange colouring in the rays of the sun making it look purple like clouds promising rain. She must have felt his heavy gaze on her because she looked back at him and smiled. Sasuke reprimanded himself for staring once again and quickly made himself look busy.

Kiba called Hanabi over to him and handed her a wooden training sword. He showed her the correct stance that would centre her balance, then the basics in footwork. At first she was rather clumsy and awkward, which was to be expected, but she soon picked it up.

"She's holding the sword wrong!" Sasuke shouted to Kiba, he couldn't take it anymore how close Kiba was to her, it caused hives to breakout on his arms. "Never mind I'll show her!" Sauske sighed. "Here," Sasuke stood behind her and glided his arm down her own, with a hand held to her hips he shifted her stance ever so slightly, "Relax your legs a bit more," he prompted, "Now don't grip it like a vice, that will tire you out rapidly in battle. Just your thumb, index and middle finger is enough, the rest you just curl around the hilt." He placed his hand on her own, "Relax your wrist and..." Sasuke moved her hand in his allowing her to feel the sword slice through the air. "Good, very good." Sasuke looked down at her over her shoulder. Her eyes glimmered in delight towards him making his stomach flip. "Yes well...continue." Sasuke awkwardly coughed and stepped back.

"Cap'in." Kiba stood next to him a moment later.

"What's made you smile so wickedly?" Sasuke asked not taking his eyes of Hanabi as she still practised.

"Just seeing you getting involved is Hanabi's training."

"Well... I have to make sure my crew are well trained and in the best condition if we're to defeat Madara."

"Are you trying to fool yourself or me?" Kiba asked as he walked back to aid Hanabi.

For the rest of the afternoon Sasuke joined the training, a luxury he hadn't enjoyed in a while. He did it for the men, the training gave him the opportunity to hone his skills and join the camaraderie with the crew, or at least that's what he told himself, obviously it had nothing to do with spending time with the only woman on board. At every turn Hanabi was helped, by the end of the afternoon she knew the basics in sword fighting, she just needed to practice as much as she could. Judging by how fast she was learning Sasuke would say she was a natural, no doubt in the space of time it would take to get to Haka island she would, and already is, a invaluable asset to his crew.

* * *

A week on the open seas could bring any sane man to knees, Sasuke had come to learn on his voyages as a sailor and captain. Seeing nothing but the ocean, feeling the heat of the sun on your back while doing hard labour and conversing with the same people day in day out could have that effect.

On the 7th morning, the port of Kara was in their sights. The crew were more than relieved and were eager to step on to land to enjoy 'other company'. Sasuke had never been one to delight in the company of women, they held no remarkable power over him. Obviously as a teen he'd indulged in their presence, now as a man he had other matters that required his attention. The responsibilities of having other lives in your hand was not something he would ever take lightly, he'd learnt that lesson years ago with slaves as his cargo.

The busy port of Kara welcomed them in with open arms, as the men piratically ran off the ship in search for the nearest brothel, Sasuke watched for Hanabi and saw her nowhere in sight.

"You staying on board?" He asked her once he found lay in her hammock, looking at her gold lockett.

"I didn't know where else I could go...I've never...I mean I've never travelled out of Konoha before." She answered sheepishly, "Plus they're all going to a brothel and -"

"Why don't you come see port Kara with me? I have matters to attend first but I can show you around."

"Will I not be in the way?"

"Come on," He urged, ignoring her question.

Hanabi walked in front of him through the streets. Her head shooting in every direction looking from one new discovery to another, she was like a child in a candy store.

"A lovely bracelet for your pretty wife sir?" A store holder called noticing Hanabi's lingering gaze on his store.

"Oh I'm not-"

"Do you have any turquoise?" Sasuke asked quickly.

"I believe I have just the thing, sir." As the shop keeper turned to retrieve the item Hanabi pulled on his side, her eyes wide.

"Stop worrying." He told her and lightly tapped two fingers to her fore head.

"Here we are sir. I believe it this would match her eyes perfectly."

"I'll take it."

With his coin purse a little lighter they began to walk through the town. It was a usual port town, much like Konoha. A tavern, bakers, butchers, smithy's, book store and material shops all made up the lively port town. The streets were so busy knocking people's shoulder's as you walked was inevitable.

All of a sudden, Hanabi abruptly stopped in front of him.

"Hide me." She looked up at him like a rabbit seeing it's predator.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked checking around them.

"It's Lady Tenten." She pointed in her direction.

Sasuke's brow furrowed, what an earth would make Hanabi act like this? Why would she not want to see Lady Tenten. He looked all around him for a place to hide, but there was no where for them to go, the street was compact and full of people they couldn't move. Sasuke checked where Lady Tenten was and could see she was in direct line with them, they didn't have much time. There was only one plan Sasuke could think of.

"Forgive me." Sasuke said, before swiftly placing his hands gently on Hanabi's face, he lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her lips. He angled them so when Lady Tenten walked past she wouldn't get a good look at Hanabi, all she'd see was the back of Sasuke's hair. But in that moment he didn't care if his plan had worked, Hanabi's lips were hot, smooth as a baby's skin and melted against his own. What had started as, what Sasuke would call a polite kiss, soon became more passionate, once Hanabi twisted her fingers into his hair. His stomach didn't have butterflies, like you read in stories, his had giant birds causing his stomach to flip about all over the place.

"How vulgar." A comment made a random woman as she walked past, abruptly bursting their bubble.

The kiss? _Could even be called that?_ Sasuke thought. The smooch? No...The passionate kiss, may have only lasted for 20 seconds, but that was enough to change Sasuke's outlook on the servant girl now wrapped in his arms as her face burned red.

"We should buy some rum." Sasuke spoke horsely.

"Rum?"

"For the men. Come on." Sasuke encased her hand in his and began walking them to the tavern.

* * *

 _Captain Log – 1 month to Haka Island_

 _Another routine day; decks scrubbed and sails cleaned. Our ship Taka is sluggish, need to arrange careening to remove any barnacles on the hull._

 _Sun has been blistering making the men sluggish, they have burnt their backs but have been using damp cloths to cool themselves. Hanabi, who is very pale has suffered most as she dedicates herself to training with the sword in the afternoon sun. She tried using two blades today, the men now call her 'Shi no tenshi' – Our Angel of Death._

 _The food store remains full as the men have been fishing, Hanabi's smile when she congratulates them on their catch seems reward enough for all._

 _We're nearing Coral Isles, heading the south route to by pass any naval ships. The men are becoming more restless with the routine days. Hanabi is a daily inspiration to the men with her positive attitude. She is, I must confess, a presence perpetual and trying, yet her absence leaves me distracted._

 _Received a hawk off Itachi. The dog Madara's whereabouts is unknown. We must discuss our next steps at the summit now Queen Hinata is dead. We must not let Madara take the throne._

 _Sasuke Uchiha_

Sasuke closed his captains log and walked to the windows. The islands that made up Coral Isles sat atop the shimmering horizon in shades of tan and sandstone, at last something off ship to rest his eyes upon. Once bathed he made himself comfortable in bed with a book, anything to distract his mind from wondering thoughts.

He awake before sunrise, another restless sleep dreaming of a kiss he had to forget. He dressed hastily, wanting to be away from the bed where his thoughts had become less innocent.

Up on deck his second in command, Shikamaru was at the helm, they both nodded in acknowledgement to one another neither being a morning person.

They were now navigating their way through the small islands of Coral isles. The sea had changed colour from the dark blue water of the open sea to a turquoise colour reminding him of a certain pair of eyes.

"Get a grip man." He berated himself.

The sun peaked over the horizon bringing in the new day, Shikamaru rang the bell wakening the crew below. The ship swayed side to side with the sudden activity below decks, and one by one the crew came up the stairs and stood in front of Sasuke awaiting their orders.

"Alright you mangy mutts, lets get this day started with!" Sasuke called their attention to him. "Hanabi?" He looked at her for the first time in the morning sun and lost all train of thought.

"Yes captain?" Hanabi asked, stepping forward.

"Are you ready to mine?... a member of my crew?" He quickly added.

"Yes captain." She replied simply. He tried to ignore her alluring blush at his words and hoped his own blush couldn't be seen by the men.

"Good...great." His thoughts completely vanished at the thought of her being his.

"Orders captain?" Kiba asked with a knowing look on his face.

"Yes - Hanabi, I need you to clean my quarters, Kiba you're in crows nest for the morning, Sai attend to the rigging, Naruto and Shino scrub the decks." With each command came the replies of 'aye cap'in' and the crew member would disappear.

Sasuke was thankful when Hanabi entered the captain cabin, at least now he could think straight. Throughout the morning he caught her going in and out of the cabin; first with with the sheets off his bed and bringing new ones and an hour later for cleaning supplies.

By mid morning Choji and his aiders were ready to serve breakfast. Sasuke opened the door to his cabin to make sure Hanabi didn't miss out on her food.

"Oh Sasuke." She voiced as he entered the cabin. He noticed her placing a letter down on his desk. His books had been placed back on the small book shelf, ink pots refilled and quills cleaned.

"I was just... you have a letter here for Lady Hinata?"

"Aye, Lord Hiashi sent via hawk on the day of the Konoha attack." He paused in front of her, inspecting his desk more. "These are my letters of Itachi, in order of date?" He looked up at her to judge her response.

"I-I hope you don't mind. I d-didn't read them, just the date on the top right." She blushed.

"You shouldn't really be going through my personal letters, Hanabi."

"Oh I'm sorry, I just know how organised you like things."

"Hanabi," He paused.

"Yes Sasuke?"

In a millisecond Sasuke drew is sword, always present at his side, and pinned Hanabi to his desk on her back, his sword resting on her neck.

"Where did you learn to read? Are you a spy for Madara?"


	4. Chapter 4

**So I realised like an idiot I've had chapter 4 wrote and ready to be realised for ages and not done it! God I'm tool! Sorry guys! Well here it finally is (thanks to my bad memory!") Hope you like it. Please review! And don't worry chapter 5 is on the way I just have a lot on my plate atm! But it will be coming!**

 **Kim XXX**

* * *

 **Pirate Gold – chapter 4**

"Are you a spy for Madara?"

Hinata lay with her back pinned to Sasuke's desk, the blade of his sword digging against the delicate skin of her neck, ready to slice it open at any second.

"N-No, I-I swear. I'm n-no spy S-Sasuke-" She couldn't help but stammer in fear.

"Captain Sasuke." He corrected with venom.

Hinata couldn't help but feel a sigh of relief once Sasuke removed the blade and like a caged lion began to prowl in front of her.

"I should of followed my gut," He began to speak to himself. Hinata took the opportunity to move to sitting position, but he must have seen her at the corner of his eye because the sword was pointed to her chest this time – a warning. "You're no normal servant girl, you can't be," He voiced, "You carry yourself with pride, dignity and grace, that can only be from noble birth. You speak eloquently and varied, that can only be through education. You read?..." He said the last part as a question. Looking towards her, his face suddenly turned outraged, he grabbed her under an arm and began to pull her out his cabin.

"This woman is a liar!" He called out towards the crew, they looked on with shock seeing Hinata's head pulled back for all to see.

"What the hell is going on Cap'in?" Kiba voiced their confusion as the crew began to gather around them.

"She's no servant girl," Sasuke answered, throwing Hinata to her knees. She hit the solid wooden deck hard, she felt the scrapes on her knees and hands and the blood beginning to seep through her clothes. In what felt like slow motion her locket slipped out from her shirt and its clasp hit the deck with such great force it broke open. The gold coin, seemingly having a mind on its own, rolled on its side, weaving in and out the crew's legs, then found Hinata once more where it stopped rolling and began to spin. Faster and faster it span in front of her until, in her haste, she forgot her father's warning – not to touch the coin. She clutched it like her life depended on it, the moment the coin touched her palm a pulse, exactly like the one she'd felt on her birthday, reverberated around the whole area. They all watched in awe as, like a ripple in a pond, the waves broke and suddenly began to crest away from them, also the sea gulls that flew in the air were pushed by the force of the sudden wind.

Hinata audibility swallowed as she looked from the horizon to the crew, their faces all showing their stunned silence. Kiba looked from the rippling ocean and back to Hinata, his eyes wide with the sudden realisation, in a heart beat he was on bended knee, the rest of the crew immediately followed suit.

"N-No. Please – please, get up." She begged, getting herself up off the deck.

"You lied to me... to us all." Sasuke spoke.

"I-I'm sorry, I had to -"

"Naruto! Send this woman to the cells!"

"But cap'in -"

"That's an order Naruto!" Sasuke shouted.

"I-It's ok Naruto, you should listen to our...your captain." Hinata assured him with a small smile and held out her hands to be shackled.

* * *

Sasuke sat at his desk frantically running his hands through his hair. He'd given his order to sail to Haka island as fast as they could, Madara could be anywhere and with the pulse from coin had just given away their location.

"What are you doing?!" Shikamaru, his second in command, stormed in to his cabin. With the door opening Sasuke could hear the loud voices of the crew coming through the gap.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked as Shikamaru closed the door once more and strode up to his desk.

"You've just sent Hanabi-"

"Hinata-" Sasuke amended.

"Presley, our Queen, the woman we were sent to retrieve by our late King, and you've sent her to the cells."

"She's selfish-"

"No cap'in you are!" Shikamaru slammed his fist on the desk, "Forgive my outburst, but you need to remember the night we found her," Sasuke waved his hand, an indication that all was forgiven – emotions were running high today, his own included. "She saw Madara's ship and ours, for all we know she could think we were there to destroy her home. Her parent's were both murdered by pirates-"

"By Madara."

"Have you even told her he's your uncle?" Shikamaru asked. Hearing no confirmation from his captain he sighed, "You're so troublesome." and sat himself in the seat opposite, "Have you fallen for her?"

"Shikamaru." Sasuke moaned and hit his head on his desk, something they'd never known him to do before.

"It's a valid question," Shikamaru moved forward in his seat and placed his arms on the desk, "You're taking this so personally. I've read your logs too, you mention her all the time."

"What are you suggesting I do, then?" Sasuke looked up from his hands tried to compose himself.

"You need to put your feelings a side, whatever they may be and talk to her. Throwing our Queen in a cell resolves nothing and judging by the crews reaction you're lucky you don't have a mutiny on your hands."

"Fine. Send her to me, I need to send a hawk to Itachi and the Lords."

* * *

"Captain." Hinata bowed at her entrance in the cabin.

"Please come in," Sasuke gestured to the chair and quickly moved his writing materials to one side. "I think it's time for the truth," He spoke while moving to perch on his desk in front of her. "Let's start with your name."

"My name is Hinata Hyuga." She looked at him for the first time and he could see her eyes red from crying.

"Why?" Sasuke fell to his knees in front of her and held her hands in his, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I know I should of a long time ago but...," Hinata looked down to their linked hands, Sasuke followed her gaze and saw the new grazes on her palms, "I just... my father told me not to tell anyone and that was the last advice he gave me before he...before he..." Sasuke pulled Hinata into his embrace seeing the fresh tears fall down her cheeks. "When Kiba spoke to me on my first night he told me why you were looking for me, am I really the heir?" She pulled back to see his answering nod, "How can I be a Queen to these people? I know nothing of piracy, your laws, your code...nothing."

"You know more than you give yourself credit for."

"Cap'in!" Naruto barged in to the cabin, "Um, Your Majesty," He bowed to Hinata, "There's a storm coming."

"Shit." Sasuke muttered.

Hinata wasn't afraid to admit to herself she was scared. The sky had been clear blue clear blue this morning, was covered in a blanket of dark clouds pouring heavy rain on them. Hinata had to squint her eyes just to be able to see, even then she couldn't make out the front of the ship. Within minutes she was drenched to her bones and her hair stuck to her.

"Batten down the hatches!" Sasuke called out his orders from the quarterdeck, guiding Hinata up with him holding her hand, "Shorten the main sail!" At his orders all hands were on deck following every command given. "Naruto, take the helm and get us to open sea."

"Aye Sir."

"We're in the worse place possible."

"What do you mean?!" Hinata shouted over the storm.

"We're too near the Isles, we could crash in to the shore." Sasuke explained. "Get your life ropes on!" Sasuke shouted at the crew.

The waves were now so big they were threatening to capsize the ship, the men quickly reached for ropes scattered all over the ship, they each tired them around their waists and made sure the other end was attached to the ship.

"You should go in the cabin!" Sasuke advised.

"No! What kind of Queen would I be if I hid at the sight of a storm, I need to stay with the men!"

"God dammit Hinata! I've just found you, we need you more than you know!"

"And right now I need to be here!"

"Why must you be so stubborn?!" Sasuke shouted gripping on to her shoulders.

"I learnt from **my** captain." Even in the rain she could feel the heat of her blush. Sasuke glanced from her eyes to her lip she was currently biting. How she wanted him to capture her lips once more. Their lust was broken rapidly however by a wave washing up over the hull and covering them. The water crashed over the decks and out the port holes so strongly the crew slid, if it's wasn't for their life ropes they would be lost to the sea.

Sasuke grabbed the last rope and securely fastened it around Hinata's waist in a reef knot, then making sure the other half was around the rail.

"Stay safe, **my** Queen," He implored and tapped two fingers on her forehead.

Sasuke walked rapidly down the steps, bellowing commands as he went. Hinata watched in awe as the crew members followed Sasuke's orders without hesitation. The trust they all had in Sasuke shinning through, even in the roughest seas. She realised then, that just like the rest of the crew, she felt loyalty and trust beyond anything for the man she called captain.

Just as realised the depths of her feelings, a gigantic wave crashed over the ships railing once more. The thunderous crash from the impact of the wave on the decks was nothing to the crash of her heart as she watched in horror as Sasuke was washed over the railing and in to the stormy seas.

"Man overboard!" Came the cry from the unseen man in the crow's nest, the weather making it impossible to look up or be blinded by the rain.

Hinata ran to the railings, searching as hard as she could for her captain, but the rain made it impossible. In her despair, she tried to climb over the railings but was dragged back by Shikamaru, where he kept a tight grip on to her arms, preventing her from trying again. Over the storm she cried out Sasuke's name over and over, until her voice cracked with pain, but this was nothing compared to the unbearable ache in her heart. She couldn't bare the reality; another person she loved lost, and right before her eyes. She felt weak and helpless, and very much alone in the vast world.

" _Byakugan."_ A voice...her voice, whispered in her mind.

Hinata broke herself free from Shikamaru's vice like grip and looked out to the sea once more. Like the gigantic wave that took Sasuke with it, Hinata felt a wave of her own from within. **Power**. She felt her whole insides tingle with it, like an unleashed lioness it flowed from the roots of her sopping wet hair to her toes. It coursed through her veins, enveloping every cell in her womanly body.

"Byakugan!" She spoke aloud, as her mind wanted her to.

The second she voiced the word from her head she felt a searing pain from the back of her eyes. Hinata clung on to the railings and fell to her knees, clasping her eyes shut as tight as she could. All around her she could hear the crew frantically shouting Sasuke's name, none of them wanting to loose hope.

The pain lasted what felt like hours, but in retrospect was only a few seconds, however in those few seconds Hinata's life changed all the more. Even with her eyes closed Hinata could see, not just in front of her but all around her and for miles at that. She could see everything, from the clouds above, to the fish swimming deep below the ships underbelly to the currants of the ocean. But she took no notice of them, because somehow in this crazed storm she could see Sasuke. He was swimming with all his might trying to swim after the ship, as wave after wave crawled after him almost as if they were trying to drag him down to its depths, at each failed attempt the following wave became even more aggressive.

Then the realisation hit, seeing Sasuke still solved nothing, he was still in the sea and she could tell he was growing more tired with his efforts.

"Naruto!" Hinata called, "Turn the ship!" She turned to him.

"Er, Hinata, your eyes they've-"

Hinata took no notice and without apology knocked Naruto off the helm and wildly turned the helm.

"Whoa! Hinata! You can't just-"

"I can see Sasuke!" She shouted at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru grabbed the helm back off Hinata and like an unspoken code Hinata knew what he was telling her; then go get him.

As the ship drew nearer to Sasuke, Hinata unleashed herself from the life ropes knot and ran the length of the ship, Naruto hot on her tail.

"Hinata! What the hell are you doing? You can't just swim in there after him!" Naruto bellowed while grabbing hold of her.

"Please, Naruto, please trust me."

She didn't know how, but her gut and whatever power had been set free within her knew exactly what she had to do, and right now she didn't have the luxury to question it.

"Please." She pleaded once more.

"What about a raft?"

"There's not enough time for that, Naruto! Please, he'll drown if I don't do this."

At those words Naruto let her go, immediately Hinata turned to the open seas. Taking a calming breath she felt the power within her and set it free all the more. A purple glow pushed from her core and surrounded her body, she was a beacon of light out in the darkest of nights.

" _Just walk."_ Came the voice from within, and she did.

She scaled over the railings and with a last reassuring smile at Naruto she let go of the ship and landed on the ocean; not in, but on. It was like jumping down from a tree and landing back on the grass, just as she use to as a child. But she didn't have time to process the marvel, instead she trusted her body and its new found powers and ran towards Sasuke.

By now he was swimming in one place, desperately trying to stay a float. As each wave came at him he sucked in a deep breath and tried to hold his breath under the water until the wave had crashed down and in that split second of the calm before a new wave hit he came up for air. But his strength was failing him, his arms and legs burned in agony and at any moment would give up on him.

In this moment of despair Sasuke thought of this mother and father, their lives cut short by his insane Uncle. His brother, who would have to take revenge upon their Uncle Madara alone. His last thoughts were of Hinata, and then there she was right before him. An angle bathed in purple light calling him to the after life, willingly he took her offered hand and felt himself freed from the waters. The purple aura surrounded him also giving him the ability to stand on the sea with her. She pulled at him and he followed, he'd follow Hinata anywhere. The agony he felt moments ago, had all but disappeared at her presence, they ran on the ocean towards a ship; his ship.

Climbing the wooden ladder against the ships hull, Naruto stood at the top and dragged him back over the railings. Sasuke's legs gave out causing him to collapse to the wooden decks, like a slap to the face he suddenly heard every sound bombarding his ears. Kiba willing the rest of the crew to give both Hinata and himself room to breath. He realised then, this was real! Hinata wasn't his imagination, she wasn't there to bring him to the after life. She'd saved him! But her eyes had been glowing, like a full moon and she's walked on water.

He looked at her now beside him, her eyes now normal, the purple aura gone. He stood up and did the first thing he'd wanted to since the second he saw her, kissed her.


End file.
